Lost in the Night
by namine-kairi38
Summary: After Tenten has been bitten by a Vamp is there anyone she can turn to or will her friends turn on her.


Chapter 1

As 17 year old Tenten walked down the street of the cold moon lit night she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped and looked behind her, nothing. _Get a grip Tenten there's nothing there, _she told herself, _maybe if I just get home and get some sleep I'll feel better. _

With her heart pounding Tenten continued down the street. She heart a rustle of movement behind her, she quickened her pace. The sound behind her got closer, she moved faster. Closer, Faster! Closer, Faster!! Closer, Faster!! Tenten was now running, running as fast as she could. She could here a voice saying her name.

"Tenten, Tenten," it kept saying.

"Leave Me Alone!" she shouted.

Tenten turned down a dark ally hoping it wouldn't follower her. She looked up at the full moon then continued down the ally. She ran to the end of the ally only running into a dead end

"SHIT!" Tenten turned around seeing a dark figure in front of her. "Who are you?"

"You shall know that in good time, for now just hold still,"

Tenten felt cold hands grab her, preventing her from moving. Tenten squirmed to break free but the grip was too tight.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"What do you want with me!?!"

The figure leaned into closer to Tenten. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Everything," she heard the person say before she passed out. Ignoring that fact that Tenten was now unconscious, he opened his mouth allowing wet, slick fangs slip out from his gums. He bent even closer to her next then bit down, piercing the skin. Sinking his fangs deeper into her neck she began to drink.

Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno walked down the street on the cold sunlit morning. She turned a corner something catching her eye. She looked closer and saw the outline of a person lying on the ground down an ally. She walked down the ally up to the person, who just happened to be one of her best friends Tenten. _What happened to her?_ Sakura thought kneeling down and lifting up her head.

"Tenten! TENTEN!" Sakura lightly slapped her cheeks trying to wake her.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. _Sakura? _Tenten sat up rubbing her neck. She felt a small pain. As she ran her hand over her neck she felt two small bumps. She could also feel some dried up blood and saw a few drops of blood on the collar of her shirt.

"What happened?"

"I'd like to that myself,"

"All I remember is I was walking home then turned down this ally and then it's all blank from there,"

"Do you feel fine enough to get to the hospital or do you want me to look at you here?"

Tenten stood up. Sakura holding her shoulder to make sure she doesn't fall over.

"Thanks but I just want to get home," Tenten started walking down the street.

"Are you sure!? You may just want to stop by to make sure your okay!" Sakura Called

Tenten ignored her and continued walking. _What the Hell happened last night? All I can remember is trying to get home and this strange voice- . . . That's right that strange figure, he's the reason I was in the ally. Maybe I should-_ Tenten lost her train of thought by bumping into someone sending her to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going would ya!"

"Watch where I'm going you watch where your –" Tenten looked up "Oh! Sorry Ino… I thought you where someone else,"

"Oh, hey Tenten! Is something wrong you look pale,"

Tenten stoop up brushing herself off. " No I'm fine really," She continued walking brushing right past Ino. _Sorry I can't talk right Ino but I'm in a hurry. _Ino watched as Tenten rushed down the Street

"What's her hurry!?!" Ino turned around starting to head in the opposite direction "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Ino, have you seen Tenten? I'm sort of worried about her,"

"Um, yeah I just ran into her, do you know what's going on with her?"

"No, I found her lying in the ally back there and she won't tell me what's going on,"

"Maybe we could get Neji to talk to her. I mean they have been dating for awhile now,"

"Good idea, I'll go get Neji , can you find Tenten and have her meet us at Ichiaku?"

"Sure"

The two girls split up in either directions going to do the tasks they assigned themselves.

Chapter 3

Sakura banged on the door of Neji's bedroom.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HYUGA I ALREADY HAD A HARD TIME GETTING IN SO OPEN UP!!!"

The door opened and Neji glared down at Sakura who was glaring right back at him. He had the Don't-disturb-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood-I'm-to-tired look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"We need you to talk to Tenten for us,"

"We as in?"

"We as in Ino and Me,"

"What's wrong with Tenten?"

" I'll tell you on the way,"

Sakura Dragged Neji out of his room and the two of them headed down the street to the ramen shop. When they reached the shop Sakura saw Ino and Tenten sitting eating ramen.

"Hey!" said Neji sitting next to her.

"Hey,"

Sakura grabbed Ino by the back of the shirt and dragged her out of the shop. She indicated to her that they should leave them alone. Ino nodded and the two of them walked away. Neji ordered a bowl of ramen and looked at Tenten who was just sitting there staring at her ramen.

"Is everything okay Ten-Chan?"

Tenten let out a sigh. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Not even-"

"NO ONE!"

" Okay then I'll tell you, or um…show you," Tenten pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing the two identical marks on her neck. Neji dropped the chopsticks he was holding.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night,"

"We need to bring you to the hospital!"

"No Neji! I don't want anyone to know…and I trust you enough not to tell any one,"

Neji brought Tenten to her feet looking her strait in the eye. He grabbed her wrist left the money on the counter and brought Tenten out of the Ramen Shop. He pulled her threw the street and sat her down on a bench where no one could hear or see them.

"Tenten if you leave this untreated you'll change, you'll change more then you know and soon you'll want to leave the village! I can't let you do that!"

"Don't you think I know that Neji!" Tenten hid her head in her hands and began to cry

Chapter 4

Tenten lay awake in her bed looking out the window and the bright moon lit sky. _What should I do…if I go to any of my friends they'll surly tell Tsunade and if I don't then I won't be myself any more._ She sat up just gazing at the sky. Suddenly Tenten had a sharp feeling of hunger…but not for food or any type of drink. This was a strange hunger she hadn't feel before, she had a hunger for, for…..BLOOD. She stood up and walked out the door into the night.

Tenten walked down the street of the village. _The only way I'll ever satisfy this hunger is if I go outside the village_. She continued down the street being careful to stay out of site. (I know I know really, really short chapter)

Chapter 5

(About 1 month later) 

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sat down on a bench near the road.

"We have to do something to help her,"

"Thanks again for telling me guys,"

"Sakura thought we should tell you so no prab,"

"Focus! If we don't find a way to help Tenten then one of our best friends will be gone forever,"

"How did you get Neji to tell you anyway?"

"Don't ask,"

The three girls just sat there thinking. Sakura looked up seeing something or someone in the distance. _What or who is that?_ She tried to focus on the thing but it was to dark to tell if anything was really there.

" Hinata can you use your Byakugan in that direction," Sakura pointed toward the thing.

"Um, sure Hand Sign BYAKUGAN!" Hinata focused on that point and couldn't believe what she saw. Hinata stood up. "Guys its Tenten!"

"What!?!"

All three girls where now standing heading over to who they thought was Tenten. As the got closer they saw a person leaning over what looked like and animal.

"TENTEN!!"

The person looked up rubbing blood from her chin. Tenten darted to her feet trying to make a break for it. Ino was faster then her and had Tenten's body in her control in a heartbeat.

"What the Hell! Ino!" shouted Tenten

"Sorry but you wouldn't have talked if I hadn't,"

"Ok girl spill now,"

"What makes you so sure I'll tell you anything?"

"Um…Who has control of your body?"

"Come on Tenten….if you tell us we can help you,"

"What if I don't want your help! What if I already know what I want to do about this!?"

The girls looked at each other in shock. None of them had heard Tenten talk like this before. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and Neji appeared.

"Tenten are you-" He saw the other girls standing there looking at him.

"Shit!"

Tenten found she had control of her own body again due to the fact Ino's Chakra was low. She walked over to Neji who was confused. She leaned close to him looking as if she was ready to kiss him. Hinata looked up at the full moon. Then looked back at Tenten who was licking Neji's neck._GROSS! What the hell is she doing? WAIT A MINUTE!!_

"NEJI LOOK OUT!" Hinata quickly pushed Neji out of the way right before Tenten bit down.

Neji hit the ground with a loud thud. Hinata glared at Tenten. What the hell was she trying to do to her cousin.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Tenten

"Stopping you from hurting Neji!"

"Why would I hurt Neji?! I love him!"

"Yeah! You love him enough to turn him into a Vampire!"

They all looked at Hinata in surprise. How did she know that's what Tenten was going to do? What if she just made the biggest mistake of her life?

"How did you-"

"How did I know? This how!" Hinata pulled down the neck of her shirt revealing two identical red marks.

"Hinata!?! How-How could you be one of them?" asked Neji

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Neji,"

Chapter 6

Everyone just stood there in shock. Neji was the most shock out of all of them. First his girlfriend, now his cousin. Who was next his best friend? It was all too much for him.

" How long Hinata, how long has it been since you were bitten?"

"3 Months,"

"3 MONTHS!! AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

"Maybe I wanted this Neji! Why do you care!?!"

"Because it's my job to protect you!!"

"How can you protect me if you can't even tell when your about to become what you vowed to one day destroy!!!"

Tenten stared at Neji wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had trusted someone who destroys vampires. Neji walked over to her his arms out stretched.

"Tenten I-"

"No! Just get away from me! All of you just leave me alone!" Tenten moved away from Neji toward Hinata.

Hinata gave Tenten a gentle friendship hug and just glared at Neji. Neji was the only person that Tenten had every really put all her faith into and now that's gone. She has no left to go to. She couldn't even trust her friends, whom she had trusted every since they were kids.

"Hinata you have to trust me I would never hurt either of you,"

"Just like you would never hurt-"

"SHUT-UP HINATA!!!" Neji pointed a sharp wooden steak at her. "Just shut-up!"

Hinata moved back a few steps bring Tenten with her. Tears started to fill Tenten's eyes. _He wouldn't! He wouldn't hurt me or Hinata! No, No he wouldn't! _She kept telling herself over and over.

"Sakura, Ino, go get Tsunade!"

"No Neji!!"

"What!?!"

"She said no!"

Neji pointed the steak at Hinata and Tenten. Indicating for Sakura and Ino to hurry up and get Tsunade.

"We won't go!" Sakura said again

"Don't be stupid Sakura just go we'll be fine!"

"But Hinata I-"

Hinata nodded her head and Sakura nodded her's. She gestured to Ino and the two of them where gone in a heart beat. Neji stared at the two frightened girls.

"Now then you two will stay right here till they get back with the Hokage,"

"What makes you so sure that she'll come!"

"If I were you in your situation right now I'd keep quiet,"

"Neji you can't do this! You can't hurt the people you love!" Tenten broke away from Hinata walking toward Neji. "Neji please don't do this!" Tenten was now crying she looked at Neji. "Please," Neji hit Tenten across the face sending her to the ground.

"Shut-up, I promised myself I would destroy all vampires and I keep my promises,"

Chapter 7

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Sakura Shouted banging on the door of her office.

"Why won't she answer?"

"Well if she won't open the door then we'll bust it down,"

Ino stood back as Sakura broke the door down. The ran into and saw Tsunade sleeping on her desk. Ino walked over and woke her up. Tsunade-Sama, Tsunade-Sama she whispered. Tsunade sat up at stared at them.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you two. What do you at this late hour?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Now what? Where they going to tell her Neji was about to kill Tenten and Hinata? Should they just say Neji wishes to see her?

"Um….Neji Hyuga wants to see you,"

"Then why didn't he come here himself?"

"Well, um, it's complicated. You see it all started when." Ino and Sakura both broke off into the story of what happened and what's going on right now and almost anything else you could think of that relates to what's going on. Tsunade stood up in alarm!

"What!?! Bring me to where they are and Hurry!"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Neji why are you doing this? You've know us your whole life and now just because of one little thing your going to ruin it for yourself and the people around,"

"Tenten out of all people I would think you would understand me the most,"

"Huh?"

"You're the only person I really opened up to. That's why I'm sorry I have to do this," Neji walked closer to them lifting the steak high above his head. "Tenten, Hinata, I'm sorry," He swung his arm down and with a loud clacking sound the steak was thrown from his hand.

"By order of the Hokage, Neji Hyuga, you are under arrest," Tsunade walked up to him pinning his arms behind his back. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Tenten watched as Tsunade dragged Neji away. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Sakura and Ino came running up to them waving, smiling and laughing. Hinata ran up to them as the three of them started to chat.

"Hey Tenten we're going to Ichiaku's want to come?" called Hinata

"Yeah! Coming," She ran up to the ground and the four of them raced off to the ramen shack saying that the last one there was paying. They raced away into the darkness trying to forget about all that happened that night.


End file.
